


Long Wavy Black Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1960s, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I really need to update Achilles last stand don't I? 😅Please don't cringe. 😓 This is the closest thing to smut I have written so yeah enjoy 😧
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Long Wavy Black Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to update Achilles last stand don't I? 😅
> 
> Please don't cringe. 😓 This is the closest thing to smut I have written so yeah enjoy 😧

Long wavy black hair was sprawled on the bed as Jimmy Page was getting pounded into.

Robert was over top of him, in him carrying out this act of passion. 

He was practically laying on top of Jimmy as he made love to him.

The only sounds in the room was the sounds of skin slapping against and moaning and panting as the bed gently rocked.

They were in Roberts house. The two were supposed to work on new music. But after Robert said his wife was gone for the weekend and started dancing with him they ended up in bed.

Their affair started out pretty simple. Jimmy chose Robert to join his band Led Zeppelin. Robert would constantly flirt with him and after one particular performance they ended by in bed in a hotel room.

"Jimmy you're really pretty."

Footsteps catch Jimmy's attention. "Don't you here that Page?"

"The only thing I hear is you." He says against his ear.

The opens and Robert's wife Maureen is there looking petrified. "Robert what are you doing?"

The two stop moving mortified. "M- Maureen. You weren't supposed to get back till Monday."

"Yeah well Mum had to make a raincheck. Who is she?"

Robert rather her not find out about Jimmy. Anything but that. 

Jimmy turns his head to the side in hopes of her not recognizing him.

"I'm sorry."

Maureen is upset and heartbroken. She charges at him and bitch slaps him. She starts pulling at the mystery woman's hair and gets "her" to look at her and she's horrified.

"Jimmy?"

Once the realization sets in she becomes utterly disgusted. "Oh my gosh Robert. You're a homo and you're fucking your guitarist."

"Maureen please don't tell anyone about this." Robert begs.

"You bastard. You deserve to be found out about. Get your shit take that girly fag and get out of my house."

* * *

Robert was sitting at Jimmy's table bitting his nails wondering when their careers would be over.

"Want some Coffee?" Jimmy asks holding up a mug.

"Does it look like I want coffee Jimmy? My marriage is over, and we can kiss our careers goodbye." Robert says harshly.

Jimmy doesn't really except his harsh tone."Okay. No coffee then."

"Jimmy I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I understand, it's fine. You can stay here if you like."

Robert slightly smiles. "Thanks, but what about everything else?"

"Robert do I look like a higher power? I don't have all the answers. If you don't love her divorce her, and we can find a way to make sure she doesn't out us. Peter could pay her off or something."

Jimmy drinks some jim bean. "Get over here." Robert says.

Jimmy walks over with the bottle in hand and is face to face with a now standing Robert.

"Lets dance!" He says holding out his hand to Jimmy who playfully laughs and takes it.


End file.
